The Darkness Revealed
by supershadower
Summary: The Story of Shadow And Shadower in teh futre SHADOW IS IN 3RD CHAPTER M FOR CHARACHTER DEATHS AND OTHER THINGS
1. Chapter 1

**This Story is the life of shadower from 14 on CUZ HIS YOUNGER DAYS ARENT IMPORTANT YET**

**Prologue**

**HOLY CARP HOLY CARP HOLY CARRRP! Shadower said as he was running through the exploding doors of the Café, also with his little brother Drek, (weird name eh?) running toward the palace of darkness (their home) Using balls of dark fire as their protection. What were they running from?**

**They were running from the LEGENDARY ICE MONSTER. Melting slowly And steadily, losing the race.**

"**WHY DOES SHADOWER HAV THE CRESENT BLADE?" Drek Said. " I found it in "MY ROOM THE DARK SPIRIT GAVE IT TO ME " Shadower said they came up to the doors of darkness Shadower1 Otherwise known as the Author of this story. Do u have a problem? He said knowing what's happening. MOVE OUT THE WAY WEIRDO! Shadower1 used his author powers to throw them into the snow monster while setting them on fire. The Monster melted leaving both in .1 pain. BUT LUCKY FOR THEM THE LAVA KINGDOM INVADED! BRINGING IN SONIER A 13 YEAR OLD HOTHEAD WHO IS THE NEXT PROTECTOR OF THE galaxy with some other unknown beings. Oh look a lava dude. Said shadower. HE GUYS IM HERE TO DESTROY YOU!**

**WHAt WILL HAPPEN NEXT? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Story is the life of shadower from 14 on CUZ HIS YOUNGER DAYS ARENT IMPORTANT YET**

**Prologue**

**HOLY CARP HOLY CARP HOLY CARRRP! Shadower said as he was running through the exploding doors of the Café, also with his little brother Drek, (weird name eh?) running toward the palace of darkness (their home) Using balls of dark fire as their protection. What were they running from?**

**They were running from the LEGENDARY ICE MONSTER. Melting slowly And steadily, losing the race.**

"**WHY DOES SHADOWER HAV THE CRESENT BLADE?" Drek Said. " I found it in "MY ROOM THE DARK SPIRIT GAVE IT TO ME " Shadower said they came up to the doors of darkness Shadower1 Otherwise known as the Author of this story. Do u have a problem? He said knowing what's happening. MOVE OUT THE WAY WEIRDO! Shadower1 used his author powers to throw them into the snow monster while setting them on fire. The Monster melted leaving both in .1 pain. BUT LUCKY FOR THEM THE LAVA KINGDOM INVADED! BRINGING IN SONIER A 13 YEAR OLD HOTHEAD WHO IS THE NEXT PROTECTOR OF THE galaxy with some other unknown beings. Oh look a lava dude. Said shadower. HE GUYS IM HERE TO DESTROY YOU!**

**WHAt WILL HAPPEN NEXT? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER**

**Well then that was a long wait. **

**ANYWAYS.**

"**WHY ARE YOU HERE SONIER!?" Shadower- clearly annoyed. "Cuz I want to destroy you- IN A DANC-" "DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE!"Shadower yelled. "OK!"**

"**But I'm dying!" Sonier's soul needs a yearly party to go on- he's a strange demi-god.**

"**It's pretty obvious you came from a party." Drek said. "DANGIT! YOU RUINED MAH PLAN!, I just wanted to party." "YAH KNOW WHAT SONIER? LETS HAVE A POKEMON BATTLE!" Shadower1 said. "DARKRAI I CHOOSE YOU!" Darkrai- not the pokemon but Shadower and Drek's brother came out came out of a Pokeball. "THE HECK SHADOWER1! WHILE IM EATING!?"**

**PEW PEW PEW! **

"**THE NERD IS COMING! Oh no. OH NO! PREPARE TO BE CONSTANTLY CORRECTED! "Drek said Silverer came through the front door blasting words out of his megaphone WHY HELLO THERE WHO WANTS TO PLAY AN OLD GAME CALLED SUMMON SPADE!? "Ahh spade is not that bad." Shadower said with a shrug. "SPADE IS AWESOME- HE"S A NINJA AND A KNIGHT! WHATS NOT THAT BAD ABOUT HIM?" Spade the knight of the win- I mean the elements came in. well everyone's here… Yahtzee anyone?" **

**WHO WILL WIN YAHTZEE? WHO WILL WIN THE POKEMON BATTLE? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. The end of a story but a beginning of ns

The Winners-

Shadower- 5 wins

Spade- 25 wins

Darkrai - negative 1800 wins

Silverer- 2000 wins

Sonier- negative 9002 wins

Drek- 3 wins

Shadower1- ¥ wins

(heh heh)

"DANGIT SILVERER! STOP WINNING SO MUCH YOU ANNOYING WORD FREAK!"

Shadower yelled " ALL TROOPS- MOVE OUT!" They all said, causing the war that lasted for 1000 years.

THE END!

Nah just kidding. Spade stopped everything at the 1000th year using the almighty phasewalk with Shadower.

Causing time to stop and the put everyone in their home planets.

And where was Shadower1? Hanging out in the dark room of the author council building or whatever.

THE END!

**SPADE AND SONIC THE HEDGEHOG STORIES COMING SOON!**


End file.
